A Demon in New York
by KHnews hound
Summary: crossover with Inuyasha A person murdered in Central Park leads to a bigger mystery. One of love and rage. And that's only the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter I: Stranger in the Night**_

_New York City…a place wrought with both the super-rich and the super-poor. A place where people who work in glass towers walk beside people who work endlessly for their food. A place where the mystical and magical stay just out of sight of the everyday. In fact, if you told a New Yorker that there were beings of magical energy, who wield magical weapons; he/she/they would look at you like you needed some professional help. However, for the NYPD Crime Lab, things may change their point of view on certain…magical beliefs…_

_Central Park West_

_6:45 AM_

It was normal for people to walk around and not notice other people in Central Park. In fact, if a murder was committed in Central Park, it would take days before anyone ever heard about it. But on this particular morning, people had immediately notice something was out of place with the normality that was New York City: a woman was murdered like she was a prize to be won.

When Detectives Mac Taylor and Stella Bonasera pulled up to the crime scene, they could already tell that this was way past routine. Several NYPD cops, considered one of the toughest cops on the East Coast, had involuntarily given up the contents of their dinner from last night.

"Well, this is interesting." Stella said as she walked up to the victim.

"And what would that be, if I may ask?" Mac asked back.

Stella crouched next to the body and said, "Well, if you look, there are some… 'different' inconsistencies and consistencies that are very confusing."

"Such as?" Mac asked, keeping an open mind.

Stella pointed to the throat and said, "Well, the jugular's been chewed off from the body, like there was an animal, but the throat's been slashed like a knife. Somewhat like the homicide Vegas had with the cannibal doctor and the dog."

"Same pattern here?" Mac asked as he photographed the body.

Stella stood up and looked at Mac, saying, "I don't know. It could be, but at the same time, maybe not."

Mac looked at the dead body and said, "Well, one thing's for sure."

Stella looked at Mac and asked, "What?"

"We're either dealing with a cannibal doc of our own…or we've got one very hungry animal that just happens to know anatomy. And I don't think that the second one applies." Mac said as he photographed the body.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

This is something new that came to me a couple of days ago. I read Imperfections' 'Forgive My Hesitation' in the 'Inuyasha' section and the idea came to me as a sort of 'what happens next.' In case you haven't noticed, this is an INU/CSI: NY crossover. I hope people like it. Don't forget, Read and Review.

Disclaimers

CSI: NY belongs to CBS/ALLIANCE ATLANTIS/JERRY BRUCKHEIMER FILMS; Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter II: Fiery Tempers Abound**_

"So, who's our girl, Doc?" Mac asked.

Dr. Evan Zao looked at Mac and said, "Her prints are going through AFIS now. We should have something on her soon."

Mac looked down at the body and noticed some bruising on her ribs.

"Doc, what happened here?" Mac said, indicating the bruising.

"I was just getting to that. An x-ray that I did earlier on her shows that her 11th and 12th rib was cracked simultaneously…almost as if our suspect was roughing her up before the final blow." Evan said.

Mac asked, "What about the slash and chunk out of her throat?"

"Well, I can tell you that the slit across her throat happened after her ribs were broke. Our suspect had to of had a weapon. Most human fingernails don't slash like a knife." Evan said.

"And the chunk?" Mac asked.

"That's the weird part. I made an impression of the marks around her neck. They came back human. The only weird part is that the canines were longer and sharper then the rest of the teeth." Evan said.

"So our guy either had falsies or his teeth are different then the rest of us." Mac said in a hypothetical way.

"Not exactly, I could tell that there is the same dentition as every other human on the planet. It just looks like our suspect's teeth are sharper then the rest of us." Evan said.

"Any sign of rape?" Mac asked, somewhat dreading the question.

"Surprisingly, none…just bruises from being punched in the gut." Evan said.

Mac was about to leave when Evan said, "One other thing, the crack to the ribs wasn't the first blow."

Intrigued, Mac walked back to allow the doctor to show and explain. The doctor, having Mac's attention, turned the body over and show him what looked like claw marks stretching from the body's shoulders to her hips.

"I found these also. Judging by the amount of bruising, blood-to-skin ratio, and the fibers I pulled out of her back…this was the first wound that our victim had. And, I managed to pick up some partial fingerprints off the wrists. But the way that the weather was foggy last night, I don't know if they were contaminated by the water in the fog or not." Evan said.

"You at least did your best, Doc, nothing more could be done." Mac said as he left.

Mac now had somewhat had a picture in his mind:

_The victim was walking through Central Park on the night of her death. It being foggy, she could hardly see the nose in front of her face. She passed by the murderer, who jumped from behind and slashed her back. She fell, causing her attacker to grab her wrists. She pushed him off of her and shakily stood up, attacking back. The murderer, apparently liking her being feisty, punched her in the ribs to make her stay still. She fell back to the ground, her ribs broken and she trying to catch her breath. He then produced a knife-like weapon and slashed her throat. While she was bleeding to death, the murderer bit a chunk out of her neck…effectively killing her._

"Where ever you are you sick bastard, we'll get you." Mac said with quiet anger and finality.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Stella walked into one of the many labs that were in the NYPD Criminalistics Department. She noticed Lindsey Monroe working with some hair that was found at her and Mac's crime scene that didn't belong to the victim.

"What are you working on, Lindsey?" Stella asked.

Lindsey turned to her superior and said, "Well, I was processing the hairs that you found in Central Park…"

"…And?" Stella asked.

"And…they are definitely different, that's for sure." Lindsey said.

Stella looked a little miffed and asked, calmly, "How different are they?"

"Well, they have human DNA…and canine DNA. There's almost a complete match-up of human and animal DNA." Lindsey said.

Stella looked dumbfounded while asking, "Our suspect is part dog?"

"That's what it looked like." Lindsey said back.

"Could I have grabbed two different hairs?" Stella asked.

"Not only did I check for that, but I also checked to see if the machine was malfunctioning…there was only one hair, and the machine is in proper working order." Lindsey said.

Mac came in and asked, "Anything with our hairs?"

"Yeah, our suspect is part dog." Stella said.

Mac deadpanned at this.

"Lindsey checked the machine for bugs and looked for double hairs. Nothing on either count." Stella said back.

"AFIS chucked out who our dead woman is. 'Higurashi, Kagome…Age: 19…recently moved here from Tokyo, Japan." Mac said.

Stella did a double take and said, "Tokyo?"

"Yep, same place that gave birth to 'Gundams' and sushi. Only, in this case, it gave birth to our mystery as well." Mac said.

Lindsey looked at Mac and said, "Do you want me to do a DNA match up?"

"Yeah, just as soon as we get some DNA samples…" Mac began before looking at Stella.

"What?" Stella asked.

"You up for a trip to richer half of the city?" Mac asked with a smile.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

And that does it for chapter 2. Hopefully you like it and I'll update soon. Don't forget, Read and Review.

Disclaimer

See chapter 1


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter III: Getting Samples**_

Mac and Stella were currently waiting in their SUV outside the mansion of one Inuyasha Taisho…which, conveniently, was close to Central Park. Specifically, close to their crime scene. They looked about the outside ironwork and masonry when a voice sounded from the intercom.

"Yes, what do you want?" The voice asked.

Mac and Stella looked at each other before Mac said, "Detectives Mac Taylor and Stella Bonasera, NYPD Crime Lab. We're here to talk to a Mister…Inuyasha Taisho."

The intercom was silent before a younger voice simply said, "Come on in."

The iron gate opened up and the all black SUV rolled up to the front of the mansion. A pair of young men met them at the front of the mansion. One had a teenage look to him, with a brown t-shirt, green sweats, and brown sandals to complete the look. The other young man was dressed entirely in red; red sleeveless t-shirt, neon red boxing trunks, red footie socks, and red tennis shoes. The only thing that wasn't red was the man's skin, his amber eyes, and his silver hair.

"Where can we meet Mr. Taisho, mister…?" Stella asked.

The young man in red gave a little smile and said, "Follow me, Detectives."

The young man in red and the detectives walked through the mansion and stopped in front of a pair of small double doors.

The young man turned and said, "Your host is right in this room."

Stella walked in first, while Mac gave his own grin before walking in and settling himself on a stool. Stella looked shocked when she didn't find anyone anywhere in the self-styled 'gymnasium'. Stella even stepped into the boxing ring that dominated the center of the room. Then, the young man pulled out a pair of boxing gloves and walked into the ring himself.

"There's no one here…unless…" Stella thought out loud before her eyes landed on the young man that showed them in earlier.

Mac laughed a little and said, "Stella, it looks like you fell for one of the oldest tricks in the book."

Stella looked at Mac and said, "Don't tell me that you two know each other?"

Both the young man in red and Mac said, "Nope."

"…and you're Inuyasha Taisho, I presume?" Stella said.

"Yep…although I'm impressed that you didn't fall for my little trick, Detective Taylor." Inuyasha said with a playful smirk.

"Yeah, well, knowing rich people like to be a little eccentric when entertaining guests, I kinda figured that you would be the man in red." Mac said.

"Fine…wanna spar, Detective Bonasera?" Inuyasha asked.

Stella glared at Inuyasha and took off the coat she wore to reveal a white t-shirt with a NYPD badge picture on the front and the words '…to protect and serve' on the back. She then took off her high heels and went to the same box that Inuyasha went to for boxing gloves. Mac could tell that Stella was nursing wounded pride, so he decided to wait out who won.

"I'll let you know, Detective Bonasera, I won't hold back." Inuyasha said with a cocky grin.

Stella grinned back and said, "Good, I'm not going to either."

Then, the match began…

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

In another part of the mansion, a lonely figure that looked like it hadn't slept for days walked up to the door to his 'temporary' lodgings, in reality his prison, and started hammering on the door and cried out for the only woman that he never confessed his true feelings for.

"KAGOME!"

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"_KAGOME!"_

Mac, Stella, and Inuyasha noticed this…wounded animal howl and felt the chill that such a howl brought afterward. Both Mac and Stella noted that the howl felt like someone that just went over the edge in mentality. Inuyasha gave a look that he knew that something just went wrong, but it disappeared quickly and went into the center of the ring.

"Mr. Taisho, is there anyone else in the house with you?" Mac asked.

Inuyasha looked at Mac and said, "Yeah, my older half-brother. I brought him back with me from Tokyo. I found him in not to good a state of mind. See, his girl left him to come to the States, but when the jackass finally saw reason and went to get her…well, he was too late. She had already left. After that, he started to eat less and sleep late to the point where he was about as thin as a bean sprout and had bags under his eyes that would rival John Wayne's horse. I practically drugged him and dragged him here to my home here in Central Park."

Mac looked thoughtful and said, "Would you mind if I collect a sample from him…to rule him out as a suspect."

Inuyasha called one of his butlers over and said, "Would you escort Detective Taylor to my brother's room and see if he's able to get a sample from him?"

"Of course, sir," The butler said before taking Mac with him to Sesshomaru's room.

Inuyasha looked at Stella and said, "Now, where were we?"

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Mac and the butler walked back into the main hallway when Mac noticed that the butler had stopped and started to look around.

"What are you looking for?" Mac asked.

After the butler stopped looking, he said, "Well, I didn't want to say this in front of Mr. Taisho, but lately I've noticed that it's not just his older brother that has developed abnormalities."

"What do you mean?" Mac asked.

"Well, lately, Mr. Taisho has been developing habits that are out of his usual manner." The butler said.

"Such as…" Mac urged to continue.

"Well, lately Mr. Taisho has been asking for strange herbs and spices. Normally, the staff would not object to such a request. I mean, he did get jobs for all of us, and he did usually help out in taking care of the manor and such, but now…" The butler said as they walked slowly up the staircase to the second floor.

"'Now'…what?" Mac asked.

"Well, now, it seems that Mr. Taisho's personality has gone from friendliness to the point of pacifism…to anger to the point of murder. But that's not the worst of it, not by a long shot, sir." The butler said.

"And what is, 'the worst of it', if I may ask?" Mac asked.

"Well…

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

And that does it for chapter 3. Hope you like it. Everything will be explained in the next chapter. Don't forget, read and review.

Disclaimers

See chapter 1


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter IV: Boxing for the Evidence**_

After Mac had left, Stella and Inuyasha were really into their little boxing match. As promised, neither had held back. Inuyasha was giving Stella a hard time trying to break through his defense, while Stella was giving Inuyasha a hard time trying to get a hit in. The tension was thick enough to cut with a knife.

"You know, you remind me of my big half-brother's girl, Kagome. She was always on the attack." Inuyasha said while blocking a left jab.

Stella grunted back, "You don't say," as she threw a right cross and an uppercut.

Soon, both fell tired and called it a draw.

"So, you want to cool off here in the ring or someplace else?" Inuyasha asked.

Stella took a swig of water and said, "No, I think I'll sit-," before she heard and felt a large thud.

"Ugh…" Inuyasha said, while a little stunned.

"What happened?" Stella asked, worry in her voice.

Inuyasha looked up at her and said, "Anytime _anyone_ uses the 's' word, I get dropped into the ground. So, for the sake of argument, let's not use it."

Stella agreed as they both went to their respective corners; Inuyasha to towel down, Stella to put her high heels back on but cool off without her jacket. Stella also wanted to get back to her jacket because she wanted to wrap the DNA in the spit on the boxing glove.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

"…ever since Mr. Taisho had recovered his brother from Tokyo, Japan, he's been acting strange. Almost like there was a mood or a dark cloud hanging over him. Every night, he's been seen by the night staff walking out of the manor, and every morning he's reentered the manor a little dirtier then before." The butler told Mac.

"Almost like a sleepwalker?" Mac asked.

"Somewhat, but the night that poor young woman was murdered was when this all started. The young master had been sleeping late and started eating less after he brought his brother home. He is so worried about his older brother that it's even gotten to the point he doesn't allow anyone to go to the second floor west wing. This is actually the first time he's allowed someone even in the west wing." The butler said as they walked the hallway.

Mac looked down and noticed that they were making footprints in the dust as they walked along. He also noticed that there were a second set of footprints that led up to, and away from, them.

When they finally reached the right door, the butler said, "I caution you sir, from what I've been hearing from the master…his older brother may be dangerous. But, since I am beginning to doubt the master's mentality, I don't know."

Mac nodded his head, which the butler obliged in turn by opening the door. It was then that they noticed that the door didn't budge.

"That's odd; the door has always opened before?" The butler said.

They both started working on opening it before they heard a kind of shuffling and dragging, like somebody was in front of the door and was just now trying to get clear.

When the door was finally open, the butler asked, "My goodness; Mr. Taisho, what are you doing out of bed?"

Sesshomaru mumbled something while the butler helped him back up to his bed. Mac took a moment to look around and noticed that the room was unkempt, untidy, and looked like there really _was_ a wakko staying there in the room.

"What's…he doing…here?" Sesshomaru asked tiredly.

Mac turned around and said, "My name's Mac, I'm a Detective for the NYPD Crime Lab. I'm just here to collect a sample from you, Mr. Taisho, nothing more."

Sesshomaru chuckled once and said nothing.

Mac started to take a look at Sesshomaru and noticed something really off. The young man looked like he hadn't slept for ages and looked like he barely ate anything at all. When he got to the dull amber eyes, he noted that they had a look of loss and confusion common among people that had lost someone dear to them.

"So, Mr. Taisho, ever been to Central Park?" Mac said, trying to get a conversation started and to also gather evidence.

Sesshomaru looked at him and said, "I had been, once, but that was long ago…before you were even born."

Mac looked at Sesshomaru before asking, "Mind if I measure your foot?"

Both the butler and Sesshomaru looked at him oddly.

"I noticed there were footprints in the dust, so I only wanted to check something." Mac explained.

The butler and Sesshomaru nodded and Mac continued.

Mac took a picture of Sesshomaru's foot, noting that it was 23" long. Then, Mac went to a dust print that wasn't destroyed by Mac and the butler. He measured it, noting that the print was only 20" long. Intrigued, Mac thanked Sesshomaru and left with the butler behind him.

He had the evidence he came for, it was now time to collect Stella and get it all back to the lab.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

And that's chapter 4. Things are starting to heat up now. So, don't forget, Read and Review.

Disclaimer

See chapter 1


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter V: The Evidence that Binds**_

Back in the lab, there was a field day of confusion. The DNA machine was overworked with printing out both the Taisho DNA samples and Canine DNA also in the samples. Mac and Stella confirmed that there were no dogs on the premises, yet the dog DNA was still there…and still unexplainable. So, against all possible odds, there was a 'staff meeting' in Mac's office to try and figure this out.

"All right, what do we know?" Mac asked the small group out loud.

Stella opened her copy of the case file and said, "Kagome Higurashi, Age 19, just moved here from Tokyo, Japan. Found dead in Central Park by some bystanders. An autopsy performed by Evan revealed that she was killed by both being slashed in the neck with a weapon and a loss of blood."

"Hair samples collected at the scene by Mac and Stella confirmed that there was both one of the Taisho brothers and/or a dog there to kill her." Lindsey interjected.

"From my autopsy, I concluded that there was no sexual assault before, during, or after the murder of Miss Higurashi." Evan included.

"And from the stuff I took from Inuyasha's brother in the west wing and the butler's testimony…" Mac began before looking at the photo.

"What… did you find something?" Stella asked as she sipped her coffee.

Mac stared at the footprints in the dust and Sesshomaru's foot. Sesshy's was 23" long; the footprints in the dust were only 20" long. Then, he thought back to the butler's testimony…

"…_ever since Mr. Taisho had recovered his brother from Tokyo, Japan, he's been acting strange. Almost like there was a mood or a dark cloud hanging over him. Every night, he's been seen by the night staff walking out of the manor, and every morning he's reentered the manor a little dirtier then before." The butler told Mac._

"Stella, did you take a look at Inuyasha's feet?" Mac asked.

"No…why?" Mac asked.

"I think I know who did this, but we don't have any solid evidence yet." Mac said as he started looking for something.

"_**Attention all units, attention all units…we have a 419 at the Trinity church, repeat we have a 419 at the Trinity church"**_

"Great, another murder…shall we take a look or will someone else be given this assignment?" Stella asked with a bit of teasing.

"Let's take a look at it. I've got a feeling that one of the Taisho brothers has struck again." Mac said.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I just needed a little time off for other projects. But, I can tell you that this is it. This is the next to final chapter. Don't forget, Read and Review.

Disclaimers

See chapter 1


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter VI: Sweet Dreams**_

Mac and Stella arrived at the Trinity Church expecting the same thing that happened with Ms. Higurashi. Instead, the crime scene was a little bloodier, almost like the perpetrator was angry and wanted revenge for something. The victim almost matched Kagome's profile: her basic frame matched Kagome's, her hair was the same color, and she was the same ethnicity as Kagome. They took pictures of the body and then rolled her over, wondering if the eyes were the same. Unfortunately, the eyes were missing…practically gouged out of her skull.

"Ugh," one of the police guards said before running outside to empty his stomach.

Mac and Stella looked at each other before they took pictures of the front of the body.

"I think I got how our suspect did this one." Stella said as she stood up.

"Oh?" Mac asked.

"Yeah…" Stella began.

_The young woman was walking into the church, looking for a place to sit and pray. The killer was hiding in the shadows, waiting for a chance to strike at the woman. She sits down…and the killer strikes._

"The autopsy on her should tell us how she died." Stella said.

Mac nodded and noticed a bloody footprint in the moist pool of blood.

"Stella, bring a measure over here." Mac said.

Stella brought the measure over to Mac and asked, "What do you have?"

Mac placed the measure on the ground next to the bloody footprint and said, "Someone who has a 20" foot."

Stella looked around while Mac took a picture. She didn't look far before she saw silver hair on the pew behind the victim. She took her tweezers and took her samples before her cell phone rang.

"Stella here," Stella answered.

"Stella, its Lindsey. We figured out a way to separate the Canine DNA from the Taisho DNA." Lindsey said from her end.

"…AND?" Stella said.

"Well, we've confirmed that it's not Sesshomaru. Inuyasha Taisho was at the crime scene and murdered Kagome Higurashi." Lindsey said.

Stella nodded her head and said, "Right, I've got another sample for you. If it matches then we've got him dead to rights."

"Right…see you guys in a few." Lindsey said before hanging up.

Mac got up as Stella was putting her cell phone away and said, "Who was that?"

"Lindsey…she's ID'd the suspect for the Higurashi murder. If the hair sample from here matches then we've got our killer." Stella said with a little excitement in her voice.

Mac nodded and asked, "Inuyasha, right?"

Stella looked at Mac and said, "How did you know?"

"I interpreted the evidence. If the hair sample matches then he's going to death row for two murders." Mac said as they both left for their black SUV.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Inuyasha woke up after having another bad dream. This one involved the murder of someone similar to the woman his older brother used to date. He uncurled himself from the bedcovers and shakily walked to his bathroom. When he got there, he turned on the faucet and splashed some cool water on his face. Thinking he felt better, he looked up into the mirror. Staring back at him was someone that looked similar to him, but had cold red eyes that looked nothing like his warm amber ones.

"**Did you honestly think that I'd go away?**" the reflection said.

Inuyasha was scared at this point.

"**Oh look, the idiot's scared. Why don't you just admit that I exist and then we both can enjoy my…little gifts.**" The reflection said.

"No, you're not real. Mother told me that you weren't real. I…I just need to take the medicine that said would help and…" Inuyasha said with a little fear before he was pushed onto the door.

"**NO! I EXIST! YOU CAN'T CHANGE THAT FACT! OUR HANDS ARE COVERED IN OUR OLDER BROTHER'S WENCH'S BLOOD AND THAT YOUNG WOMAN'S BLOOD! WE'RE BOTH MURDERERS!**" The reflection screamed to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha had screamed bloody murder as he curled up into a ball in his bathtub.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Mac and Stella were sitting in Mac's office waiting for the results of the DNA test when Mac's phone rang.

"Hello?" Mac asked.

"Detective Taylor?" A young voice asked on the other line.

"Yeah…who's this?" Mac asked again.

"This is Mr. Shippou, the valet at the Taisho mansion." Shippou said.

"What do you want, Shippou?" Mac asked.

"Well, it's Mr. Taisho. He's screaming something about a murder in his bathroom. Jenkins told me that he trusted you so that's why I called you." Shippou said with worry dripping out of his voice.

"Alright, Shippou, we'll be down shortly." Mac said after he got both a file from Evan and a file from Lindsey.

Mac hung up the phone and read the reports. After a few seconds, he smiled.

"What?" Stella asked.

"Call Flack and tell him to meet us at the Taisho Mansion…Inuyasha's the killer we've been after." Mac said before he got up from his desk and Stella not far from him.

"**_Attention all units, attention all units; There is a 411 in progress, repeat, there is a 411 in progress. Suspect is threatening officers with a…a giant sword. Suspect appears to be around his mid twenties with silver hair."_**

When Mac and Stella heard that on the scanner in Mac's office, they immediately ran to the parking garage. They wanted to be there when the young millionaire was put down for murder

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Mac, Flack, and Stella arrived a few minutes later at the Taisho mansion. Currently Inuyasha was holding the police at bay with a giant sword. They could tell that he flipped because his movements were a lot less coordinated that before.

"MR. TAISHO, PUT THE WEAPON DOWN OR WE WILL BE FORCED TO OPEN FIRE." One of the lowly lieutenants ordered.

Inuyasha only growled and slammed the sword into the ground, causing a shockwave that knocked over some of the police cars.

"That's it…All units, open fire!" The lieutenant ordered.

Everyone that had a gun had started shooting at Inuyasha. He dodged the first fifty or so, but then he was hit in the shoulder and went down. The cops then swiftly ran and slapped the cuffs on him.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Inuyasha was placed in the interrogation room after his bullet wound was patched up. Mac, Flack, Stella, and Inuyasha's lawyer were in there, waiting for him.

"Mr. Taisho, we've got you for two counts of murder as well as threatening officers with a deadly weapon." Flack said with a smile.

When nothing happened the lawyer said, "As you can see, my client is under duress and is unable to continue this interrogation at this time."

"They had to pay…" Inuyasha whispered.

Everyone stopped at this point before Mac asked, "Who had to pay, Inuyasha?"

"My brother's wench and her reincarnated spirit…they were both taunting me. If I got rid of them, then my older brother wouldn't have to suffer anymore." Inuyasha said.

"Mr. Taisho, as your lawyer I advise that…" The lawyer began before Inuyasha silenced her.

"You never had to live with the knowledge that your older brother was suffering because of love. I lost the love of my life the same way. Except she ran to Sesshomaru…now, they're both together at last." Inuyasha said with an insane smile.

Before Flack said anything, a lieutenant burst in with a folder. Flack read it before handing it off to Mac and Stella.

"Now we've got you on three counts of murder and threatening officers with a deadly weapon." Flack said with anger in his voice.

Inuyasha merely laughed like a crazy man before Flack shouted, "Get him outta here!"

"Ladies and gentlemen, my client is very unstable at this moment and I request that my client be admitted to the psych ward at Belleview for an indefinite period." Inuyasha's Lawyer said before leaving.

Flack looked at Mac and Stella and asked, "Was he really crazy, or was he pulling one on us?"

Mac looked at the file and said, "In his mind he performed a service. I don't think we can do much but hope that he finds his way home someday."

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

The End of this little tale…Hope you like it. Don't forget, read and review.

Disclaimers

See chapter 1


End file.
